


Against The Wall

by von_gelmini



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Blood As Lube, Episode: s03e12-e13 The Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords, M/M, Rape, The Doctor and the Master have a HISTORY, The Valiant, The great LJ migration 2k16, Violence, Year That Never Was, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Valiant, the Master takes what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The Wall

Bloody shirt wouldn’t come undone fast enough. He grabbed both sides of the Doctor’s shirt and pulled, sending buttons skittering across the deck of the Valiant. He covered the Doctor’s mouth with his own, sliding shirt and tattered jacked off in one swift, rough movement. He reached down between them and pulled at the fastenings of the Doctor’s trousers, hearing fabric tear as he yanked them down to the floor. Quickly, but more carefully, the Master stripped out of his own clothes. 

Naked, he backed the Doctor against the wall, pinning him there with his body. He ground his hard cock against the Doctor, kissing roughly, his tongue probing deeply, staking claim. Not at first, but not too long after, he felt the Doctor kiss him back. Felt him struggle against himself. The Master reached up, grabbing the Doctor’s hair at the back of his head, twisting, making him gasp, and opening him wider to his kiss. His eyes twinkled in a smile as he felt the Doctor yield and felt his cock begin to respond.

“Mine,” he growled, pushing forward again, driving him harder against the wall. He bit hard on the Doctor’s lip and tasted blood. The Doctor moaned softly into his mouth. He reached down and grabbed the Doctor’s erection. He squeezed. “Still mine.”

The Doctor met his hot stare. “Ko-“

The Master squeezed the Doctor’s cock sharply. He would allow him to find no comfort in memory.

“Master!” the Doctor cried out.

He loosened his hand and began to stroke the Doctor’s shaft. He bent his head back again and licked along his throat, nipping the tender flesh above his veins. Without warning, he spun the Doctor around. Face pressed to the wall, holding him tightly by the back of the neck, The Master leaned in, rubbing his cock along the crack of the Doctor’s ass. Still holding his neck, he pulled back. He spit three times into the palm of his other and. Taking hold of his cock, he slicked spit and pre-come over the head. Kicking the Doctor’s legs apart, he positioned his cock against the Doctor’s opening. With a grunt, he lunged forward, grinding the Doctor into the wall, burying himself deep within him. The Doctor’s scream echoed through the empty room. The Master closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath. A blissful smile played over his face. He held there, feeling the Doctor throb around him, feeling him fight to force his body to relax, to ease the pain. Not quite getting there, tightening again, then loosening, then tightening. At war with his own body. 

The Master began to move inside him. His thrusts eased by a warm slickness that could only be the Doctor’s blood. As he continued to thrust he heard the Doctor’s screams and cries of pain turn to moans. His ragged breaths and sobs melting into pants and sighs. The Master reached around the Doctor’s hip and took his tumescent cock into his hand again. He stroked it in rhythm to his thrusts and soon had him hard again. The Master learned this new body of the Doctor’s. Learned how to wring a cry of pain, learned how to bring forth a moan of pleasure.

He moved his hand from the back of the Doctor’s neck, replacing it with licks of his tongue and nips of his teeth. His hand stroked the Doctor’s cock faster, palming over the head, slicking it with his pre-come. He thrust deep, carefully, forcing the Doctor into sensations of pleasure despite himself. He brought him to the edge of coming and held him there until in desperation and tears the Doctor was begging for release.

The Master smiled at the sound of his name on the Doctor’s lips. Keeping him so close, he shifted his stance and worked his hand expertly over the Doctor’s cock. He felt the Doctor shudder beneath him, felt the first spasm of his cock in his hand. As he started to come the Master rammed into him, biting his shoulder so hard he tasted blood again. The Doctor’s come splattered the wall before him and his impassioned pleas turned to raw screams of pain. Hard and fast the Master drove into him, pulling scream after scream from his throat, even as his cock still twitched wit h the aftershocks of his orgasm. The scream was more than the Master could resist. With a deep groan he filled the Doctor’s ass with his come. 

The master shoved the Doctor against the wall, pushing off of him, stepping back. His cock was slick with come and blood. The sight sent a last shudder of pleasure through his body. “Mmmm.” He gathered his discarded suit in his arm. “Was it good for you, darling?” he asked sarcastically. He craned his head around, looking at the evidence on the wall. “Guess it was.”

He started to leave. Pausing at the door, he looked back at the Doctor. He was leaning against the wall, his legs still spread and shaking. His shoulders slumped forward, his head bowed down. The Master’s come and his own blood leaked from him, trailing down the inside of his thigh. Sweat-sheen covered his spent and conquered body.

With a smug, satisfied smile, he walked naked past the guards and headed for his rooms.


End file.
